New Opportunities: The Fox and The Tanuki
by NyghtWalker
Summary: Rewrite of "The Fox and The Tanuki: The Sandaime's Decision". Naruto Uzumaki, the outcast and demon of Konoha, is forced to live a harsh life because of what he holds inside. The Sandaime tries to help Naruto but is out of options. That is, until a letter arrives from Suna. What will happen when Naruto goes to Suna with the Sandaime and meets a certain redhead. Fluff and Friendship
1. Chapter 1: How It All Began

New Opportunities: The Fox and The Tanuki:

Hello everyone! This is the first chapter to the rewrite of my original story The Fox and the Tanuki: The Sandaime's Decision

This Rewrite will be much better than the original in context, style, build up, characterization, and grammar.

Please tell me what you think and thank you for reading.

Please Follow and Review.

*I do not own Naruto or any of its Characters*

Chapter 1: Prologue.

'The day seems to get longer as I get older.' Thought an old man in his office. He stamped another document from his ever-growing stack of paper. Just a normal day for an ordinary old man.

However, this was no ordinary old man. He was a man that had survived two Ninja Wars, fought other great warriors to a standstill, trained three legendary ninja now known as the Sannin of Konoha, and partook in the battle of the Kyuubi vs Konoha. He was the Third Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Now reduced to a glorified paper pusher.

'*Sigh*, I just hope Naruto-kun will be okay with me showing up late today for ramen. The damn council seems to know when I like to spend time with the boy.' He thought to himself as he stamped another proposed civilian legislation with a big 'Denied' Kanji.

He leaned back into his chair and thought about his surrogate grandson. The poor boy who was forced to live a harsh life. All because of people who feared an innocent child and what was forced inside him.

'If only I could do more to help.' He thought sadly, reminiscing on all the times he was stopped by the council when it came to Naruto.

The council didn't use to have that much push when it came to decisions in Konoha. Sadly, its members seemed to have gained alot of political power in the village between the time that the Yondaime Hokage died and Sarutobi took back up the mantle as the village leader. They truly had no shame. Using a hero's death for their political agenda.

During the period of no leadership, they got several laws passed that stripped many of the Hokage's powers. Now he had very little executive strength to fight them, especially in regards to his grandson.

Despite it all starting six years ago, the people still didn't change their prejudice towards Naruto.

At first council wanted to kill the jinchuuriki, but he put his foot down and said no to their demands. He told them that The Yondaime sacrificed his life for the child and wanted him to be seen as a hero. While it stopped them from killing he baby at that moment, they did not follow the Yondaime's last wish.

They instead treated Naruto as if he was a Kyuubi reincarnate.

They released his status as a jinchuuriki right after they learned of it, and the people of Konoha instantly blamed an innocent child for what happened.

He tried to calm the populous down, but they were too thick headed to listen. The civilians wanted blood and were willing to do anything for revenge.

He used when little power he had to release a law, stating that if anyone mentioned the Kyuubi incident or information about Naruto's status as a jinchuuriki, then they would be executed. The Hokage also made it law that anyone caught assaulting Naruto would face punishment, depending on how serious the attack was.

It scared the citizens for alittle bit and they left the young Naruto alone. Sadly after time passed, a very short amount of time at that, they regained their confidence and went after Naruto once more. They didn't care for any law the Sandaime passed, too blinded by a need for revenge.

They pulled out all the stops when it came to hurting his favorite jinchuuriki.

The council managed to gain full control of Naruto, as he was technically a civilian, and the orphanages of Konoha, meaning they dictated how Naruto was raised.

The Sandaime was livid when he learned this information, but he had no power to stop it, especially when his own advisors stood against him.p

He knew exactly why they would want Naruto to live poorly in the orphanage. Especially Danzo.

His one eyed former best friend was after Naruto since he day he was born, and would love to have Naruto in his hands as a loyal weapon.r

While he had no concrete evidence, he knew Danzo still had his ROOT Program active. Unfortunately, Danzo was good at covering his tracks, so he could never convict him for what he was doing.

All the Hokage could do was assign an ANBU guard to watch Naruto. Usually he would try to get Weasel, Hebi, Inu, or Neko, but they were also needed for other missions very frequently. That meant he had to rely on other ANBU that were questionable when it came to how much they cared about watching the child.

Naruto had it hard in the orphanage. He learned how they treated him and fired the staff for child abuse, but another took that person's place and had the same attitude towards the blond.

Eventually, they flat out kicked Naruto out of the orphanage, leaving the four year old boy on the streets with nothing but the clothes on his back. If you considered rags to be clothes.

The Hokage found the boy and immediately tried to help. He still remembered when he came across the poor innocent soul in the middle of a dingy street, running in fear.

—-flashback—-

The Sandaime Hokage was stressed out and tired as he walked down a street in the Red Light District.

Naruto Uzumaki had disappeared from the orphanage two months ago. Apparently they kicked him out because they didn't want to raise a 'no good demon' anymore. He was so angered that he wanted to kill the head caregiver. He did, actually, when he saw Naruto's old room.

Broken floorboards, a spider infested, moth eaten mattress, and a threadbare blanket. It was almost enough to make the old man cry in despair.

He sighed and tried to forget those awful memories and think for the future. He had to find the boy and help him, but where could he be?

*clang*

The Hokage stopped and turned his head to the left to see a long, pitch black alleyway. Nothing seemed to move and it became deathly silent once again. He wondered if it was a homeless person or cat rummaging through garbage.

*clang* *Crash*

'It seems to be coming closer.' He thought to himself. He turned his whole body to look down the alleyway as more noise emanated from the darkness.

*CLANG* The crashing of metal and stomping grew closer and he began to make out voices.

"It's getting away!"

"Don't let it escape!"

"Kill the demon!"

"Finish what the Fourth started!"

The voices were now screaming and he wondered what they were yelling at. His ANBU was watching him and knew if anything happened, they could handle it. But he personally wondered what could be going on.

His curiosity was answered when something small and fast barreled into his legs.

The Hokage looked down to see a young child.

One with sun kissed blond hair, tears streaming down beautiful blue eyes, ripped up, ragged clothing, and a terrified look plastered on his small face.

The boy turned around to face the alleyway and backed up into the Hokage's robes, afraid of what was following him.

Sarutobi looked up to see a crowd of about a dozen men with makeshift weapons, all looking down at the child, who was apparently their target. One of the men stepped forward with a happy smile on his face.

"Hokage-sama! Thank you for the help! Now we can end the demon and finish it off before it kills anyone else!"

The Hokage looked down at the child who was now looking at him with fear, and he knew immediately who the child actually was.

He kneeled down and put his hand on the child's shoulder, noticing how he flinched heavily and closed his eyes under the touch. He cursed the orphanage once again for their treatment to Naruto and gave him a small smile. "Do not fear, my dear child. No one shall hurt you tonight." The child opened his eyes with hope swimming in them. Before he could say anything else, his eyes closed once again and he passed out into Hokage's arms, mostly from exhaustion.

The Hokage stood up with the child now in hands and glared at the small crowd of people.

"Inu, kill these people. Leave none alive. They should know better then to try to kill innocent children." He said coldly.

The Hokage turned around with child in arms and walked away from the sounds of screams and slaughter.

—-flashback end—-  
He eventually got the child to trust him after a few months and did as much as possible to help the boy's situation.

He got him a furnished apartment away from wandering eyes. The council demanded to know where the 'demon' was, but he refused to tell them. He threatened to kill anyone who spoke the word 'demon', 'fox', or 'Kyuubi', in his presence while referring to Naruto. It seemed to shut them up for awhile. Even Danzo seemed somewhat scared, but said nothing.

Naruto had a stable life in that apartment. While it may have been lonely sometimes, at least he was safe.

Weasel and Inu would spend time with him when they were off mission, and the Hokage visited once or twice a week to watch the boy and get ramen with him. He would make sure they were not followed, so nobody found out where the child lived for several months. Hebi would also come over and teach Naruto from time to time as well!

It didn't last long though. One of the civilian council members bribed an ANBU who watch Naruto to give up where he lived. Apparently, the ANBU cared very little for who he was guarding and gave up the location for cheap.

Lets just say when the Hokage found out, he made sure the ANBU regretted what he did.

Sadly, the damage was done. The council member released the address to the public and they went after Naruto instantly.

The boy's safe haven was destroyed in a day.

The Sandaime tried to move him to new locations, but they found out where Naruto lived in a matter of weeks or days after the move.

He could only do his best, but sadly it was him versus a whole village.

He reached to grab another document to work on when he was interrupted by someone knocking on his door.

"Come in." He responded.

His assistant walked in with a small stack of papers in hand. "Good evening Hokage-sama. A nin from Suna came to the gates a few moments ago to drop off these papers for you." She then handed the papers to the old Kage, who looked at them curiously. 'What could Suna want?'

"Thank you. You are dismissed." He told his assistant, who then bowed and exited the room.

Before he even had the chance to read the first sentence, he was interrupted yet again, but this time by an ANBU in a dog mask, who flashed into the room with something in his arms.

"Hokage-sama. I regret to inform you that Naruto Uzumaki was caught in an attack." The Hokage jumped out of his chair and was next to the dog ANBU in a flash. He looked down at the small child and grit his teeth. Naruto had cuts and bruises on his face, fresh blood on his skin all over, obviously his, and clothes that had been slashed and ruined. He looked up at his trusted ANBU

"Why did not take him to the Hospital first?" He asked seriously.

"I tried, Hokage-sama, but they refused to treat him." The dog masked ANBU said irritatedly.

'Damn civilians.' The Hokage thought angrily.

"I managed to save him before he got any serious damage. I knocked out most of the attackers, but some escaped. There is a large number of people incapacitated in an alleyway as of now."

"Thank you Inu. You may leave him with me. Now please go and collect any of the people that are still unconscious and send them to Ibiki for questioning."

The masked ANBU bowed his head and handed the child off before disappearing in a flash of leaves.

The Hokage looked at the unconscious, damaged child in his arms and sighed. He was innocent and pure. He should not be subjugated to such a harsh life.

He carried the child over to the couch at the corner of the office and set him down gently, as to not irritate his wounds. As he looked at the blond's face, he could see some of the wounds closing already and knew that it was probably his tenant. Most likely protecting Naruto to protect itself.

Naruto usually healed on his own because of the hospitals not treating him. He supposed the Kyuubi being in Naruto did have one good use. It was a great medic when Naruto needed him.

The Hokage went back over to his desk and slammed his hands on it. He sighed and closed his eyes, irritation evident on his face.

'Is there anything I can do for Naruto that doesn't get stopped by the Civilian Council?!'

He relaxed himself somewhat with a few breaths. He needed to collect calm down or he might make a brash decision.

He opened his eyes to looked at a familiar stack of paper on his desk from earlier. 'Oh, that's right. The papers from Suna. What was it that was so important to them?' He grabbed the papers and started reading the first paragraph.

'To the Hokage of Konohagakure, we invite you to Sunagakure in hopes of fixing and resolving any problems with the treaty that is currently in progress. We would ask that you message us back as soon as possible by informant or summon, as our hope is to complete the treaty with haste and efficiency.

You are welcome to come to Suna with your own group of ANBU, under surveillance of course, and a guest of your choice.

Please message us your response as soon as you receive these papers.

The Kazekage of Sunagakure, Sabaku no Rasa.'

He skimmed through the rest of the packet to see that it was the treaty proposed by Suna and any changes that they wished to make to it. It seemed they wanted alot from Konoha, which explained why they would need to talk to him personally.

A light bulb went off in his head.

A guest.

He could bring a guest with him. One that his council could not control and had no authority over. He was allowed to choose whoever he wanted. 'Would it be wise to bring Naruto though?' He asked himself.

He thought about it and knew if he left the blond in Konoha alone, then he could be in serious danger.

Inu was scheduled for assasination tomorrow.

Hebi was still on mission for the next week

Weasel was guarding a high profile merchant on a trip through Konoha.

And Neko was coming with him.

The only way to protect Naruto while giving the child a taste of safety and freedom, was to bring him as his guest.

The Hokage turned to the young injured boy resting on his couch. He smile sadly, seeing that most of the injuries were all but sealed up.

'Perhaps this may be an opportunity for you, Naruto-kun.' He thought to himself.

((End Chapter 1))

Thank you for reading the rewrite. My original had alot of problems so I hope this one is better in the approach.

To my loyal readers of the original, I hope you like it. Trust me, the rewrite will be worth it.

For those of you who don't know, these are the ANBU:

Hebi: Anko  
Weasel: Itachi  
Inu: Kakashi  
Neko: Yugao

Hope that helps!

Please follow and review. Tell me what you think of he new story.

Until next time! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2: When Opportunity Knocks

Hello readers! I hope you are ready for another chapter. I knocked this one out alittle earlier than I thought, so I posted it and hope that people will like it.

Please note that my idea of the characters are alittle different from the way they usually act. Please don't hate.

Please follow and review and tell what you think.

Now let's get into it!

*I do not own Naruto or any of its Characters*

When Opportunity Knocks:

Naruto woke up delirious, sore, and confused. He groggily opened his eyes to find himself in a blurry room, with more blurs taking the place of what he thought was furniture.

After taking a moment to let his eyes clear the haziness, he looked around to see that he was in an office. A familiar office at that. He had been here many times. Usually the old man would bring him here and let him spend time with him.

He liked the old man. He was one of the few people who ever helped him when it came to the villagers. Because of the old man, he made new friends too! Like Hebi-neechan, Inu-nii, Weasel-san, and Neko-san. They were his first friends, even if they were older than him.

He focused back on the topic at hand. He was in the old man's office. On the couch to be specific.

But how did he get here? The last thing he remembered was walking down a road in the red light district on his way to Ichiraku ramen when a man with sake in his hand started screaming at him, then he threw the sake bottle at him and attacked. Naruto ran down the road to get away, but more people started chasing him. The old man had a masked man watching him, but he didn't do anything to help.

He had to keep running down different alleys because they would cut him off. He maneuvered between a thin opening between two buildings and he almost got away, until he was face to face with a brick wall, a dead end.

He tried to run out of the dead end, but they found where he was and cornered him. After that, they just started beating him for no reason. They stabbed and cut, using broken bottles and rusted knives, hoping to do as much damage as possible to his small stature. He didn't know why, and he couldn't understand what they were saying when they did it. It was a muddle of screams and yelling from dozens of people.

Then he passed out from the pain minutes later.

Now, he found himself without any injuries, on the old man's couch, with blood all over his clothes. He wondered what could have happened to the injuries he had as he idly poked the holes in his clothes where knives punctured.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when he noticed that somebody was standing over him. He hesitantly looked up to see who it was and if the person would hurt him.

Luckily it was just the old man, looking at his with a sad smile. Naruto relaxed somewhat, but was curious as to what was going on at the moment.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto realized he had been staring at the old man for a moment in silence and quickly remembered where he was.

"Y-yeah? What is it old man?" He asked nervously.

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright. You came in with many injuries earlier, but they seemed to have healed up quite nicely."

Naruto nodded and looked at where his injuries would have been. He tried to ask the old man if he knew why his cuts and wounds healed so quick, but he said he didn't know. He told Naruto that he might learn in the future, but that he didn't have the answer at the moment.

"Not that I don't miss you old man, but how did I get here? All I remember is running from some people, then they started attacking me. I was being cut with knives and hit with stuff, then I passed out." Naruto said sadly.

The Hokage looked at the distraught look on the poor child's face. Over the past couple of months getting Naruto to trust him, he felt more and more like the boy's grandfather. And it only hurt him more when Naruto would be brought to him in such terrible condition.

"Well, Inu came in and saved you before things got too bad. He brought you to me so you could heal." The Hokage said, making sure to leave out the part about the hospital refusing to treat him.

"Oh... well, where is he?" He asked with hope. He really liked Inu. The silver haired ninja always helped him and would often bring fruits and veggies to his apartment when he was low on food.

"Inu has to go on a mission tomorrow, so he had to get some rest." Naruto didn't seem too happy about that news, but looked at the Hokage with hesitation.

"Can you tell him thank you if you see him before I do?" He asked quietly. The Hokage smiled at the small blond. "I can do that, Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled.

Naruto was always grateful when someone helped him or did something for him. He wasn't used to kindness, so when he got it, it tended to make him sheepish and happy.

But when he was surrounded by hateful people, genuine care was very low. The Sandaime knew the boy had it hard in the village, especially when he had to face mobs with no protection.

The Sandaime stopped that train of thoughts right there, and realized that something was not adding up. "Naruto-kun, I assigned a guard to you. Did he not help you at all?"

Naruto put his small hand on his chin, making a thinking pose that was quite adorable in the Hokage's opinion, but now was not the time to pointing it out.

"Well... I felt him there when I was running. He was above me most of the time, but he never did anything to help." The Hokage nodded.

"Then I will make sure that the ANBU that was watching you will be punished. I want you to know that I'm sorry that you got hurt because of one one of my ninja. Had I known that he was not going to.-" He stopped and something clicked in his old mind. "Wait. Naruto-kun, did you say that you 'felt him'?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. I can feel some people, like those ANBU guys, you, the red eye people, Hebi-neechan, and all my other friends. Some people feel nicer than others though." Naruto said while looking down at his swinging legs, swinging back and forth off the side of the couch, unaware of the wide eyed reaction that the Hokage had at Naruto's ability.

The Hokage was in a moment of shock. Not only did Naruto have the Kyuubi within him, but he also was an empathetic sensor. A gift that was literally in one of every million ninja. Not only was a sensor able to detect any ninja without training, but they had the ability to know they were in a genjutsu right when it was cast on them. It made them devastating in a battle. Then again, the Uzumaki bloodline carried the sensor gene more often than any other ninja.

"Naruto-kun, do you realize what you have?" The Hokage asked, trying to relax over the new piece of information.

"Umm... a ruined shirt?" The boy said innocently while gesturing to his torn up bloodied shirt.

The old Hokage sweatdropped before shaking his head and looking at the blond. "No Naruto-kun. You have a very rare power. One that is very powerful and valued to have. You are able to sense chakra and anyone who has it." The Hokage explained.

Naruto looked like he was having a mental conversation with himself for a moment before looking back up at the old man.

"I didn't know it was that special. I kind of know what chakra is from reading about it, but can you explain it to me?" He asked, still curious about what gift he had.

"Naruto-kun, please listen, because it would be better if I just told you once." The boy nodded and crossed his legs on the couch, with full focus in the old man's wrinkled face.

"Now, chakra is the energy of all life. It is within all people, animals and plants. Chakra can be used to create amazing feats, such as making fireballs, controlling water, and using jutsu. I will explain jutsu later." Naruto pouted alittle bit but conceded. He realized something and raised his hand. The old man smiled at the gesture. "Yes Naruto-kun?"

"If I can see sense this chakra stuff, why can't I tell where villagers are or sense plants and animals?"

"Because they have too little for you to sense." The Sandaime stated, letting Naruto nod to the quick answer.

Naruto always asked questions. He was curious as he was bright. The Hokage could attest to the boys mind and abilities.

When Naruto was attacked, and quite often you might add, he would sometimes hide in the Konoha library to read books. The librarian was a retired ANBU who knew how sealing worked, so she paid Naruto no mind and treated him like a normal customer. Naruto was incredibly grateful.

Naruto absorbed himself in books while there, and would often not leave unless he finished the book he was reading or one of the ANBU picked him up after he fell asleep trying to do so.

The boy learned very quickly and it only increased his knowledge and curiosity about everything. Hence the constant questions.

"So when I sense people in the room, like the two in here right now, its because they have chakra?" Naruto asked, getting the two ANBU in the room to tense and stiffen at the fact that they were pointed out by a six-going-on-seven year old.

The Hokage chuckled at his guards' humiliation. "That's right Naruto-kun." He then gently placed his hand on the boys head, and ruffled his shaggy messy blond hair, making the boy give the old man a childish glare.

The Sandaime then recalled what he needed to tell Naruto, and so he kneeled down to Naruto's eye level and looked at the boy directly.

"Naruto-kun, I have something that I needed to ask you."

"What is it old man?" He asked curiously.

"I am leaving to Suna for a meeting with the Kazekage and their council. I will be gone for a few days, so-"

"But if you leave, then who would help me if the villagers come at me again like today?! Hebi-neechan has been gone for a few days! Wease-san too! and you just said Inu-nii has to leave tomorrow! Would Neko-chan? She said she had to watch you though!" He asked frantically, obviously scared of the thought about being alone without any help in Konoha full of hateful villagers.

"Naruto-kun, I will be taking Neko with me." It didn't help Naruto's confidence about his protection. Now the only person that could help him would be gone too.

The Sandaime saw Naruto's stress and placed his hands on the boys shoulders. Naruto was still looking down at the ground with tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He didn't want to, but he almost felt betrayed by the fact that everyone would leave him at the same time. "Naruto-kun, let me finish. I am leave the village. But I'm allowed to bring a guest."

Naruto looked up at the Hokage hesitantly and was piecing the puzzle together, hoping that he was right about what the old man was asking.

"Naruto-kun. How would you like it if you came with me to Sunagakure?"

Naruto went wide eyed in an instant. The idea of going somewhere new sounded amazing to the six year old. He could see new sights, spend time with his old man, be away from the mean villagers, and meet new people.

Then the thought hit him. Maybe he could even make a new friend! One his own age, and one that didn't have a job. He loved those he had, but he wished that he had someone that could spend more time with.

A friend that wouldn't treat him like the other kids do in the village. One that wouldn't yell at him, or get pulled away by their parents.

It sounded like an astounding opportunity to Naruto. He couldn't believe that the old man would do this for him.

He dug himself out of his own mind and realized that he, yet again, became frozen and stared into the old man's face with big eyes. The old man simply smiled at him, obviously waiting for a reply.

"I would love to!" Naruto shouted with happiness. He started shaking with anticipation. It would be his first time outside of the village. He jumped around the office like a blond fireball, obviously happy with the offer. The Sandaime smiled and watched the whole thing.

He stopped moving suddenly, and the Hokage quickly wondered why, until Naruto turned around from where he was and ran towards to Hokage. He jumped up and hugged the old man around the waist, letting the Hokage know how much it meant to him.

"Thank you jiji!" Naruto said into the Hokage's robes. Said Hokage went wide eyed. It was the first time that Naruto referred to him as a grandfather, or anything close. The Hokage realized that Naruto finally trusted him enough to consider him family. He smiled and hugged the boy back.

"You are most welcome, Naruto-kun." He said.

Naruto peeked out from the Hokage's robes and gave a megawatt smile to the Sandaime. "Sooooo...When do we leave?" He asked impatiently.

The Hokage laughed.

(End Chapter 2)

Well, What do you think. I hope my vets from the last story are okay with it. I try my best, but the story will be altered from the original when they get to Suna, so don't say I'm just revising my old one.

Please comment and review. I hope you like it enough to follow. Polls will open on chapter 4, so stay tuned for who you want.

Until Next time, see ya!


	3. Chapter 3: Preparing

Hello my readers! I hope you like the next chapter.

Pairings are open, so If you voted back on 'The Sandaime's Decision', you now have another vote on top of the original vote you had.

Please tell me who you thin Naruto should end up with. I do not discriminate between Yaoi and Hetero ships, so lay it on me.

Please do not let that effect how you read my story. I aim to please my viewers.

Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Please comment and follow the story.

Chapter 3: Preparing for a Desert

Naruto Uzumaki was bouncing around with glee. The excitement was killing him and he didn't think he could wait the next few days until they left.

He gonna be allowed to go outside the village! He finally had a chance to see what life was like outside of the village. He couldn't wait to get out of the leaf village and explore.

He loved Konoha, but sometimes it didn't love him back. More specifically, the villagers. They often found more happiness in hurting him or trying to attack him. He didn't know why they hated him, just that they did.

It was a mystery that he was determined to solve. He would learn why they hated him.

But that would all come in the future, as he had to focus on the task at hand. He had an opportunity! To visit a whole new Ninja Village! He didn't want fo waste it. There was so much he could do!

Meet new people. Discover amazing things.  
Learn a cool jutsu. Spend time with Jiji. And maybe make a new friend!

He finally had a chance to make some friends. He tried really hard in Konoha, but everyone would stay away from him. They were afraid of him for some reason. It was the same excuse that the older villagers gave. All he wanted was a friend.

The ones that didn't run away would try to hurt him or bully him. They would scream about him hurting people. Naruto didn't understand. Who did he hurt? Had he done something wrong when he was younger.

He shook those thoughts from his head. He shouldn't be sad right now. He was gonna have fun with the old man and go on an adventure!

Who knows. Maybe there's someone out there who wanted a a friend like him.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Naruto walked into a shopping plaza, holding onto the Sandaime's wrinkled hand. He smiled as he walked into the shopping center, knowing that he usually wasn't allowed in here because he owner hated with his jiji here with him, he would be able to get some better clothes.

The Hokage also knew about the villagers' hatred of Naruto. Which is why he escorted the blond child personally. He had heard from Weasel and Inu that when Naruto was allow to shop here, he was usually charged three to four times as much as they should.

The poor boy already had a small stipend as it was.

The Sandaime walked into a clothing store with Naruto in tow and looked around for desert wear. It would be quite hot on their way to the village of sand. He noticed the clerk at the front gave Naruto a sour look, but a single glare from the Hokage made the man think twice about doing anything.

Naruto on the other hand walked over to the children's section and looked at some of the shirts. He really like the red, orange and tan ones. There were also some beige and black shorts.

He smiled at the clothes and looked in his gama purse to see he had enough to get several pairs of the clothes. He got Gama-chan as a gift from Inu-nii. It was the first gift he had ever gotten, so he made sure to take care of the green little money bag.

It turned out that he did have plenty for clothes, as long as they didn't raise the prices on him. He was so focused on the clothes that he almost didn't feel it. There was a presence behind him. The 'chakra' around the person didn't seem friendly.

"Hello there." A voice came from behind.

Naruto turned around to see a pale faced man standing with his hands behind his back. He wore a chunin vest and had a bandana over his white hair.

"Um.. Hello?"

"Hi there. I heard that you were looking for some new clothes. Would you like some help?"

"U-um" Naruto was nervous. Anyone that tried to help him was usually trying to trick him. Besides Jiji and his friends, nobody was never nice to him for no reason.

The man's chakra got a little darker. "Well, I think I have the perfect thing for you." The man said with a very fake smile.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

The Sandaime found everything thought Naruto would need for the trip. The boy would have a cloak for the sun, water canteens for the lack of moisture, breathable clothing, and a sun hat.

The boy might be tanned naturally, but he could still get burned. He also purchased some sun balm so he and Naruto could avoid sunburn. Wrinkles and sunburn didn't mix for him, no thank you.

The Hokage walked over to find Naruto, but couldn't see him. The boy must have ran off. Or worse, someone took him. The Hokage decided not to risk looking for Naruto and used a different method to find the blond.

He used his training to sense the massive amount of chakra that was Naruto, and found the boy with another chakra source on the other side of the large store.

The Hokage moved diligently across the store, still focusing on Naruto's chakra like a beacon. He got to the location and found a chunin talking to Naruto. The chunin was not harming Naruto though. He decided to listen in, ready to jump in if he was needed. It wouldn't do to jump in with no information of what was going on.

"I'm not going to wear that!" Naruto half yelled.

"But why not? It would look great on you." A sickly sweet voice said back.

"It's way to big for me. I wouldn't be able to fight it in!"

"But you'll grow into it! I'll even pay for it if you promise to where it on your first C-Rank."

"No way!"

"All I'm asking is that you wear it once." The chunin half barked, his voice more strained than before.

The Hokage watched as the chunin's friendly facade was fading, revealing that he had ill intentions with Naruto. It was obvious with what he was doing.

The white haired man held a hideous jumpsuit in his hands. It was baggy, impractical, and screamed "kill me" with it's bright orange color.

The Hokage could easily tell he wanted a Naruto to where it so the boy would fail at being stealthy. It would give Naruto away in an instant, putting the boy in danger if he ever wore it in combat.

The Hokage heard enough and decided to intervene before the chunin did something brash to his small surrogate grandson.

Mizuki was getting frustrated. He couldn't attack the brat indoors, but he could do something that would ruin the demon's chance at being a ninja.

The jumpsuit would get the boy killed on his first mission. The demon would be as obvious as a traffic cone, making sure enemies would see him. And couldn't be blamed if the kid died. It was a win-win for Mizuki.

But the Kyuubi brat wasn't budging. He wanted nothing more than to strangle the kid and just be done with it.

"Is there a problem?"

Mizuki turned around and stumbled back. The Hokage snuck up on him! "N-no Hokage-sama, there is no problem here." Mizuki didn't even see it happen, but the jumpsuit was now in the Hokage's hands, who looked at it with disgust and anger. Mizuki gulped, knowing he had been caught.

"No problem, is there? Then please explain why you wished to have Naruto get this clothing?" He asked coldly. He let some Killing Intent spill out specifically for the chunin.

"W-well, u-um. You see. I-" Mizuki was shaking in his sandals. His knees wouldn't stop knocking together. This was the power of a Kage. The power of KI. It was terrifying. "I-I thought N-Naruto would need new clothing, s-so-"

"I don't care. If this is what you consider ninja clothing, then you have chosen the wrong profession. Now leave! If you're still here after ten seconds, then there will be consequences."

Said chunin ran out of the store, with a new fear of the Hokage, and a stain in the back of his pants.

Naruto watched the whole thing with awe. He watched his jiji's chakra spread around the other guy with anger, causing him to shake and stutter. It was amazing!

'How strong are you jiji?' He wondered to himself.

The Hokage turned to Naruto, who still had an awestruck look. He smiled down at the child and rubbed his head, messing up the already messy hair.

Naruto looked up to the Hokage with a cute pout covering his face. The Sandaime chuckled at the adorable blond. "Come on Naruto-kun. Lets go buy the clothes that you choose." The Hokage offered, gesturing for Naruto to follow him to the counter. "Just as long as there's no jumpsuit with them." Naruto started following but had more to say.

"Hey Jiji."

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"That was awesome." Naruto said, earning a smile from the old Kage.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Naruto got to his little apartment and sighed with content. He tired himself out earlier, but he was still happy about going to Suna. A whole different village. During lunch, he got a run through of what the trip would be like.

Jiji told him that the village was in a giant sand wall. It was a village that used the sand around them as a defense, which sounded really cool to him. Sadly, it would be hot and dry. Apparently his Jiji knew what he was thinking, which is why he got him a straw hat. It had a red band of fabric going around the bottom of the crown. He liked it. He also got a cloak, a canteen and some other stuff. With all the stuff to protect and help him from the heat, he was even more excited about going.

Now he was all ready for his trip to Suna. Sadly, it would take a couple days to reach it, so they would have to stop at a small settlement along the way.

Naruto didn't mind. In his head, it gave him a chance to make new friends. The journey isn't just the destination, but the trip too!

He opened the door to his apartment and looked around with happiness. Nobody broke in! Then again, Jiji told him that he and Inu-nii put something called 'seals' around the walls to protect it.

He thought it sounded cool, but his Jiji told him to wait until he was a little older to start it. Naruto pouted for a little, but followed his old man's wishes. He wanted to learn sealing now, but when Jiji told him to wait, it was usually because he had a good reason.

Naruto walked past his kitchen, knowing he wouldn't have to have cup ramen tonight. The meal he had with his old man was way better.

He loved cup ramen of course, but eating it so often made it loose its luster. He was starting to prefer other foods when he got them. He loved when the ANBU brought him different ones.

Hebi-neechan would bring dango and spicy foods. She liked to talk to him about her day and how she beat other strong ninja.

She would let him hug her and they would often relax while she pet his spiky hair. He never minded. It was nice.

Inu-nii would bring him meats and sauces, but wouldn't eat with him. Naruto had only ever seen Inu-nii without his dog mask once, and there was another mask underneath!

Plus, a few months ago, Inu-nii got a new book and brought it with him everywhere. Naruto asked if he could read it once, but Inu said no. He said he had to wait until he was older.

Naruto wondered what kind of book it was.

Neko-chan was cool. She would bring breads and fruits, and sometimes even some sweets!

She babysat him a few times. She was really pretty under her mask, and she had cool looking purple hair. They would play games and she would tell him about her friend Gekko.

Weasel would spend time with him and bring vegetables. He hadn't known Weasel for as long, but he was nice. He tried to cheer Weasel up sometimes when his chakra felt sad, but he was always a little distant.

Naruto still like him though. He was mysterious.

Naruto walked into his bedroom and pulled up a few loose floorboards. He placed his clothes under the floorboards next to his bed and closed it back up.

He didn't want them ruined if he left them at home. Anything of value was destroyed when people got inside his apartment. He was afraid that some villagers might get in despite the 'seals' that were added.

He switched into his night clothes and sighed with relief. It had been a good day. He got new clothes, gets to go to Suna in two days, and his home was untouched!

He looked to the side of the bed and pulled up a different floorboard. Under it was a book that he got from the library, titled "The History of Uzu."

Naruto found it a few days ago, and decided to read it. It sounded really interesting. After all, part of his name was in it. He laid down on his bed, ready to enjoy it.

But just as he was opening to the first page, he felt a tug. A tug coming from his stomach. Before he could question what was going on, he felt himself get tired. His eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep, book opened yet unread, with Naruto unaware of what was to come.

(End Chapter 3)

Ooo. I think that something juicy is up to happen next. If you want to find out what, follow and wait for the next chapter.

I hope you like it, tell me what you think.

Until next time, See Ya!


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Meetings

Yay! Another chapter! I wrote this the day before my calculus final, so wish me luck!

I hope you like my story. Like I said, voting is open for shipping if you want Naruto to end up with someone.

Gaara is a big part of the story, but he will not be in the story until a few more chapters. Please be patient and enjoy what happens now.

Hope you like it, so please review and follow the story!

*I do not own Naruto or any of its Characters*

Chapter 4: Unexpected Meetings

Naruto's eyes shot open and he jumped up. "What just happened." He said thoughtlessly, looking around. He felt wet and looked down to find himself in ankle high murky water. Gone was his bed and his apartment. Now he was in a new and unfamiliar area, and he wasn't sure how to feel about it.

He looked around to see an empty expanse surrounding himself. It was a sea of never ending darkness, which Naruto found strange, since he shouldn't be able to see if it was pitch black. He was trying to wrap his head around what was going on. Where was he? Was he dreaming? It seemed like a weird dream. Did villagers pull him out of his apartment and leave him on a dark street corner again?

He kept looking around, spinning around absent minded before stopping. He felt chakra. A very dark and potent one that emanated from a large spot far off to his side. He turned to its direction and spotted something in the distance. He couldn't really make out what it was, but he was sure it might lead to some answers.

'Well, might was well check it out.' he muttered as he began waling through the murky water. As he grew closer to it, he felt the powerful chakra more and more. It was too much for him. His senses were going overboard and he felt lightheaded. his vision got blurry and he didn't like how all this foul chakra was affecting him.

" **Haven't even seen me and you are already ready to pass out. I knew that you ningens were weak.** " Called out a deep voice from the origin of the chakra.

Naruto's vision clears slowly and he began to make out what he had been walking towards. A large cage door. One that stretch to the unfound ceiling, made with giant bars of metal that were made to withstand a lot of damage. And at the center of said cage door, Naruto could make out a white little rectangle.

" **Are you going to stare or am I gonna have to kill you to end my boredom.** " called out the voice again. Naruto fell back from the voice and fell into the murky water, confused when his clothes didn't get wet. He shook his head and thought he might be hearing things.

After a moment, his vision cleared more and he saw that it was a piece of paper. "What is that?" He whispered. it seemed that someone heard him.

" **Something that you should get rid of for me."** the dark voice called out again. Naruto almost staggered for a moment, as the chakra seemed to grow more angry and maleficent, obviously not happy about the paper.

"Why should I?" Naruto asked innocently.

" **Because, of you do, then I will help you in return.** " the voice said persuasively. Naruto was glad he could read chakra. Even if this thing, whatever it was, had a lot and it hurt his head from the amount of pressure it had, at least he could sense the emotions behind it. It was angry, bored, and deceitful. Naruto could tell that it wanted him to open the gate so it could do something, and Naruto wasn't sure that that something was a good thing.

"No." Naruto yelled with stubbornness, crossing his arms.

" **And why not?** " the voice asked kindly, but Naruto could tell it was getting angrier. He noticed how its chakra began changing color to a darker shade of red.

"Because you're lying. I don't like liars." Naruto barked out. He didn;t know who this thing was, but he wouldn't listen to it. He dealt with enough liars in the village. "If you want me to even consider opening it, you gotta tell me what it is and who you are!"

Naruto was startled when a giant claw came hurdling out of the cage. Luckily his flight of fight instincts kicked in and he jumped back, barely avoiding the red hand of death. " **You little meatbag! I will be released, even if you don't wish it so! I will get out of here and kill you!** " It screamed out, letting its chakra grow more violent and angry. Naruto was terrified, but barely hid it on his face.

"Why?" He asked innocently.

"There was a moment of silence. The strange chakra seemed to grow anxious. " **Why, you ask?** " It said. Naruto felt the mass of chakra become angry and furious. It was too much for his ability! " **WHY!? I AM STUCK INSIDE YOU, YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE MEATBAG!** " It roared out.

Naruto was on his knees from the feeling of anger. He liked his power usually, but he really wished he didn't have it at this moment. "Why are you stuck in me? What do you mean 'me'? And what are you?" Naruto yelled out, tired of the back and forth, wanting to get some quicker answers before his head exploded from the feeling of the chakra.

" **You do not know of me?** " asked the dark voice. It seemed to calm down a little, but it still seemed mad. " **I am the destroyer of villagers. Crusher of mountains! Ender of lives! I am the most powerful being on the planet! I AM THE KYUUBI NO YOKO!** " it screamed out. Naruto felt the raw power and pride behind the voice. It was obvious that that the Kyuubi was kind of full of himself.

Naruto's mind finally clicked. 'Wait... Kyuubi... YOU'RE THE KYUUBI!" he yelled out while pointing at the figure behind the cage. "How did you get here? Where is here?!"

There was a slight pause before Naruto heard the stomping of a giant. Bit by bit, the small amount of light in the endless room illuminated the giant creature behind the gate. Torches began to light themselves in the dim room, giving Naruto a full look at the monster that attacked Konoha several years ago. It's giant teeth and red orange fur that looked crimson fire, a dark sinister face of a fox, and nine large swishing tails behind it. It was the demon that Naruto thought was killed.

" **I am you little meatbag!** " The Kyuubi growled out, ignoring Naruto's questions. " **Now you're going to let me out of here or I will take you over and destroy the village with your body!** " The giant fox yelled out. Naruto felt the anger behind the voice, but the Kyuubi's chakra said otherwise. Once again, it was filled with deceit.

Naruto decided to back away a large distance, taking a quick pace to get further from the giant creature. It seemed the Fox watched his move with curiosity. " **What are you doing Ningen!?** " Naruto played the petty child and copied the giant fox's earlier disregard for his questions. He could tell that the giant was not happy about it. " **Answer me you little brat!** "

Naruto found that he was a good distance away from the cage and plopped down on the ground, into the murky water that didn't make him wet in the slightest.

"Do it." Naruto said bravely.

" **Do what you little meatbag!?** " It roared out.

"Take over my body... I'm waiting." There was absolute silence. From torch light, Naruto could make out the wide eyed and confused expression on the Kyuubi no Kitsune's face. The fox didn't make any move, only looking at the child before him that sat patiently.

"I know you can't do it, or you would have done it already. You were lying again. And like I said, I don't like liars." Naruto rebuffed his earlier statement.

There was a moment of silence before a giant claw came hurdling out of the cage, seeking to harm Naruto. It charged with the intent to kill, but did not reach its destination, finding its target to be a few feet too far away. " **I WILL KILL YOU NINGEN!** " The Kyuubi roared from the cage, its arm outstretched and its face up a against the metal.

If this thing wasn't the Kyuubi No Kitsune, the monster that killed so many, Naruto would have laughed at the sight as the fox's face squished up against a gate bar.

"Are you going to answer my questions now?" Naruto asked curiously.

" **Grrrr,... What were your questions ningen?** " The Kyuubi growled out begrudgingly.

"Where are we and how did we get here?" Naruto restated.

" **We are in your mind and this is my prison, meant to hold me forever. I was put in here after being captured by that blonde bastard. I've been in here since you were born.** " The Kyuubi stated. " **Are you happy now brat?!** "

He had heard that the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi, and despite that fact that you couldn't kill a bijuu, Naruto still believed it. It seemed to him that some history was a little off regarding the Kyuubi's defeat. That meant he had a demon trapped within him. A monster that killed so many people.

He wanted to blame himself for all those deaths, but he knew better. He was only a baby at the time, so it would've been impossible for him to hurt anyone. He fell terrible about all those people who were killed, but at the same time, he was angry. Angry at the villagers for putting the blame on him. Angry that they hurt him for all those people who were lost, and he had nothing to do with it. Angry that nobody ever told him about his burden.

He knew that he shouldn't feel this way about everyone that was lost, but couldn't help but not let the villager's animosity towards him slide. He would have to talk to his Jiji later about how he felt. He brushed these feelings and thoughts away, now knowing why everyone hated, but finding the conversation with a demon more important.

"Well... one more question. Why did you attack Konoha?" Naruto asked.

The Kyuubi snarled at the boy. " **While I did enjoy destroying your precious village, I was not in control at the time. I was forced out of my previous jailer by a damned Uchiha, then put under his control. He had me attack the village like a puppet.** " The Kyuubi didn't seem to be very happy about what happened, as the chakra around him became angry once again. 'Thank Kami I got some distance from us or I would have a major headache.' Thought Naruto as he watched the chakra around the Kyuubi glow red with fury.

Naruto knew all about the powers of the Sharingan and the Uchiha. He was lucky enough to find some old history books regarding their origins and their abilities when he was younger.

"So if this Uchiha guy trapped you under his control, wouldn't that mean he could do it again, or someone else could?" asked Naruto.

The Kyuubi's eyes widened. He regretted to admit it, but he still had no way of knowing how to counter the Sharingan as of now. No matter what he thought of, he couldn't come up with an idea that could counter those damned eyes. He always pushed that problem off to later, spending most of his time trying to plan everything else, like i=his escape.

"One more question." Naruto said, getting the chakra demon's attention. "If you're in here, and you said you had a previous holder, who was it?"

"It was me."

Before Kyuubi could answer that, a voice came from behind Naruto. A soft and melodic voice that Naruto found appealing. he had a sense of deja vu, because he felt as though he heard this before, from a long time ago.

Naruto turned around to find himself looking a a young woman with long silky red hair, dazzling purple-grey eyes, and a warm smile on her face. She looked down at the small boy before her and coudn't help but let a tear fall as she looked at him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked defensively. This was supposedly his mind, like Kyuubi said, so how was another person in here? Was it like a mind technique?

She smiled at him and walked a few steps closer, making Naruto a little uncomfortable.

"I'm the previous holder of the big furball over there." she said, causing the giant fox to bristle at the comment. "My name is Kushina Uzumaki."

"W-Wait... Uzumaki?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto-kun, Uzumaki. Just like you." she said, kneeling down to his level. Naruto's eyes widened. He felt her chakra, so calm and sincere. Full of passion and love.

"A-are you...m-my" Naruto stuttered out.

Kushina enveloped him in a warm hug, embracing him with all the love she could muster. "It's so good to see you son."

(Chapter 4 End)

I hope you like the changes from the original story. I got a message saying how this was starting to sound like a repeat of my old story, so I made sure to change it up from the original so people would like it.

Please tell me what you thought. More chapters to come!

Review and Follow!

Until next time, see ya!


	5. Chapter 5: Departure

Hello everyone, I know it's been a while since I've updated this story, but I have six stories in progess, so it's a little hard to keep up with all of them.

To all of you who say it's my own fault for creating so many stories, yes I know.

Anyway, I want to get this story rolling once again, so i hope you like where it's going.

Before the chapter begins, here are the results thus far from the voting on pairings. Remember, voting is open to all and you are free to choose whoever you like.

If you voted in the original story, you have a vote in this one too!

Here's what it is:

NaruHina: 18  
NaruTema: 8  
NaruFu: 2  
NaruIno: 2  
NaruFemHaku: 4  
NaruFemIta: 1  
GaaFu: 11  
GaaHina: 3  
GaaKarin: 3  
GaaIno: 3  
Gaa x OFC: 1  
GaaMatsu: 1

Yaoi:  
GaaNaru: 24  
ItaNaru: 31  
KibaNaru: 3  
NejiNaru: 5  
ShikaNaru: 1  
NejiGaa: 17  
ShinoGaa: 9  
ShikaGaa: 1

I love it! Keep the voting up if you like the story!

Please review and follow the story.

Now onto the story!

*I do not own Naruto or any of its Characters*

Chapter 5: Departure

Naruto didn't know what to think at the moment. He was in the arms of a woman that claimed to be him mother. He wanted to believe her, but his mind couldn't accept it.

People have tried to claim they were his parents before, only for it to be a lie so they could poison him or try to kill him later.

He learned quick not to believe people when they said they were family.

But this person. This woman that held him with love and happiness evident in her chakra. No deceit. No hate. No lies. It pushed away all his instincts to run and made him want to hold on and never let go.

So he did just that. Returning the hug, he wrapped his arms around the red haired woman and cried into her dress, hoping that it wasn't just another lie or dream.

He didn't care if there was a giant demon fox nearby or that he was in his own mind. He just wanted this to be real.

"Son, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." Naruto looked up at Kushina with big eyes. "Where were you...where were you all this time?"

Kushina looked down with sadness. "Me and your father passed away when we were sealing the nine tailed fox into you. I'm so sorry I had to put that burden on you. I never wanted to but you father said there was no other way."

"Who was my father?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Your father...was Minato Namikaze." Naruto felt like he had heard that name before. He remembered reading about it in a book about the Hokages, the Fourth...

"Wait, my dad was the Fourth Hokage?"

"Yes, but you shouldn't tell too many people. If the wrong people find out about who your father is, then they might come after you to hurt you or capture you." Naruto nodded at the logical statement. His dad was famous, so there were bound to be people that would hate him and in return, Naruto.

But still, it made him happy knowing that he knew his parents and that they loved him. Jiji always said they loved him, but it was hard to always believe him when the villagers said otherwise.

Naruto realized that Jiji knew who his parents were and never told him. He wanted to be a little angry at him, but his old man had his reasons. Had he known, Naruto might have run around and told everyone who his parents are, hoping to not be hated anymore. He knew better now. The villagers would hate him, regardless of who his parents were.

"Now, back to what I was saying." Kushina put Naruto in her lap and held him tight. He enjoyed every moment of it, curling up and feeling the warmth of his mother. "When we were sealing you away, we both decided to place some chakra in the seal. Your father put his as a fail safe in case the seal was breaking, but I put mine for when you needed me most." She then stared at the Kyuubi, who was watching the whole thing with annoyance. "Then the Kyuubi happened."

The giant fox bristled at the comment. " **And what do you mean by that Kushina?!** " He growled out. She laughed a little bit.

"Simple really, you're the reason I'm here." The Kyuubi's red eyes widened. "When you were put in the seal along with my chakra, because my chakra was so familiar with yours due to me being your previous host, it latched onto you. While you may not have noticed, it seemed to take bit by bit until I regained a strong enough form of chakra to manifest myself in my son's mind."

" **So you were stealing from me you damned brat!** "

"Hey, I'm an adult now! You can stop with the 'brat' comments you overgrown plushy!" She yelled back. "Remember, I still have the chain!" Kyuubi snarled and retreated back into his cage. Naruto could feel he was angry. Angry, and a little fearful. He could only imagine what his mother meant by 'chains'.

"Well, where was I?" Naruto looked back to his mother, who had a hand on her chin in thought.

"Oh, that's right! It took me years to finally have enough energy to be here with you. I've been watching your life through your eyes, and every moment you were hurt, I wanted to jump out and help you, but I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough to help you." Naruto felt her chakra grow depressed and sad. He turned around from her lap and pulled her into a hug.

Tears fell from her eyes and she hugged Naruto tight. "It's okay Kaa-san. You're here now." She laughed a little bit at the statement.

"I thought I was suppose to be the parent, but here you are, comforting me." She hugged Naruto and they stayed in the embrace, letting the emotional bond flourish. They put all the love they could muster into the firm hug, wanting to let each other know how much they loved one another.

After the embrace simmered down for a moment, Kushina wiped away her's and Naruto's tears.

"Listen carefully son. You'll be waking up soon, but don't worry. You can always come back and visit me. You just need to think of me before you go to sleep and I'll be right here."

"Okay Kaa-san." He said happily. She smiled back and ruffled his spiky hair.

"One last thing before you go. I wanted to give you a gift."

Naruto looked up at his mom. "What is it?" She smiled down at him. "Well, you'll just have to find out." Before Naruto could say anything else, he got a little tap on the head from Kushina's finger and felt himself leave the little world that was his mind.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Naruto felt himself gasp for air and jump up. Frantically looking around, he found that he was still in his apartment bedroom.

Taking a moment to relax, he brought his hand up to where his mom touched his forehead and rubbed it gently. He could still feel the warmth of her fingers still lingering. He smiled to himself and laid back down on his bed, happy with what happened in his sleep. 'I can always talk to her too!' Naruto thought happily.

The blond then realized what day it was. He was going to Suna! He looked at the clock and saw that he should have woken up an hour ago. Not good!

Jumping out of bed, he ran into the bathroom and got ready in the little bath then brushed his teeth. He forgot to wipe his face and dry his hair, but at the moment, he didn't care. Jiji would be there any moment! Running around his little apartment, still with wet hair and only wearing a towel, he packed up his bag with all his essentials. He grabbed his new clothes, shoes, cloak, water canteen and the sun hat and sunscreen the Jiji bought him.

Grabbing the towel around his body, he used it to dry off his hair and proceeded to put on a red shirt and tan shorts. He slipped on is new sandals and ran to the kitchen to make breakfast.

He didn't notice the knocking at the door from an old man.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

The Sandaime walked to Naruto's apartment with a smile ghosting across his frail face. He looked at the building as he grew closer and noticed that there was no broken windows or any see-able vandalism. That was good. Naruto was safe and sound in the little apartment.

Walking up the steps, he heard lots of running inside. Hiruzen chuckled to himself. Naruto must have woken up late. That was not like him. While he was still a little boy, Naruto was unusually punctual for his age.

Knocking on the door, he waited for a few moments, wondering if the blond would be out soon.

After standing outside the door and knocking several more times over the period of five minutes, he decided to enter and make sure Naruto was alright. Pulling his key out to the apartment, he put it into the lock and opened the door.

Walking into the apartment, he found it a little messy, with a half pack bag on the small sofa, a wet towel on the floor and various things for the trip thrown in a pile. he heard noise from the kitchen and knew the boy was probably in there, so he decided to walk in.

What he came face to face with was a messily dressed Naruto who had toothpaste running down the side of his mouth, partially wet hair, and a mouth full of ready make breakfast.

"Oh. Ii Hihi! I it'n ow ou ere ere! (Oh. Hi Jiji! I didn't know you where here!)." The Sandaime sweatdropped at the indistinguishable mouthful of words. "Please Naruto-kun, talk when you are finished eating."

The boy nodded and swallowed the mouthful of food. "I'm almost done Jiji. I just have to grab the last of my stuff!" The Sandaime decided to help in the situation and grabbed up anything else that would be needed for the trip. After a few more moments, the boy and old man were all set. "Alright Narito-kun, are you sure you're all ready?"

"Hai! I'm so excited! I can't wait to go to Suna and see what it's like." The Hokage smiled. "Well, straighten up you shirt and fix your hair. We have a long trip ahead of us."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

The Hokage and Naruto walked down the street side by side, uncaring of the sour looks that the blond received from the villagers that surrounded them.

Naruto was too excited to care at the moment. He was so happy that he was allowed to go out of the village with his Jiji! He could discover new things, talk to new people, go on an adventure, and even make a friend! It was enough to make his heart swell with joy, despite what has happened for most of his life.

And to make the situation even better, he wasn't alone anymore! He had his Jiji there for him, and now his Kaa-san! They were both there for him when he needed them.

Making it to the main entrance of the village walls, Naruto saw some black clothed ANBU stand there, ready for the mission. He looked closer and saw Neko too. Being too excited to care, he ran forward towards the cat masked sword specialist. "Neko-chan!"

Said woman turned around and saw the little blond dashing towards her, she smiled behind her mask as the boy wrapped his arms around her leg. "Hello Naruto-kun. Are you prepared for the trip?"

"Uh Huh! Jiji helped me finish this morning." She nodded and looked up to see the aged, yet powerful Kage walk up slowly. "Are all units accounted for and ready?" he stated professionally.

The four ANBU bowed and nodded. "Hai! Hokage-sama."

"Good, we have a long and important journey ahead of us. I would hate for it to be canceled due to negligence of preparation." The aged Hokage looked down at Naruto and hi features softened. "Naruto-kun, please release Neko's leg and come here." The blond nodded and walked over to the Kage's side. He grabbed his Jiji's hand and smiled.

"Now, let's move out!" The ANBU and Hokage walked out the gates, with them an excited blond who was happy to see the world.

(End Chapter)

Woo Hoo! I hope you like the chapter. It was slightly smaller than my last ones but trust me, the newer ones will be a little bit longer. I want to push for 3000 average chapters for the future.

Don't forget to vote on what you want, and please follow and review on the story.

Anyway, there will be a little chapter about meeting someone before getting to Suna. Like I said previously in the story, they will have to stop in a village on the way.

Until next time, see ya!


End file.
